


Lilac sky

by PeachElliot (YangSaki)



Category: peachelliot
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Psychic Abilities, Separation, Sorry Not Sorry, Teenagers, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YangSaki/pseuds/PeachElliot
Summary: “Together we’ll paint a lilac sky”updates coming soon
Relationships: Herschel/XIV





	Lilac sky

Updates coming soon 12/6/2020


End file.
